


Moan-el

by Clexkru



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 18:13:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10418166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clexkru/pseuds/Clexkru
Summary: Mawn-el's point of view as man-ew goes to visit his gf





	

Munuck-el pov

I walk to my gfs apartment door I knock there is know answer I giggle the door it is locked  
Whipping out my lock picking kit I throw it at the dor it does not open  
Where is my gf??? I wonder in my small brain cells

I go to balcony and see window, I open window and step inside gfs dark apartment  
Where could my gf bee???  
I am a confused  
I sit on couch and wait  
I go thro her things but nothing wow where is gf???  
I hear dore open in walks a mass of 2 bodys it is gf!!! And other person??

They re hugging a lot I say hello  
My gf turn and seems suprisesd  
I am happy 'ha I thinkith I suprisesd her  
Gf and other girl are surpissed I oncfuesd gf look at me  
I say in my manly nam vioce  
'I came over for movie' I grin she will love me  
Gf walk over and hug me  
I happy I get burner  
Next I know I flying thro sky  
'I can't fly I think?'  
My bod fly thro the sky as I watch my gf hug her friend on the couch a lot  
Gf launched me into spaec  
I cri

**Author's Note:**

> This is a thing I did drunk


End file.
